


Not On The Lips

by bondboy68



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bucky is a hooker, M/M, Pretty Woman AU, Steve is feeling trapped by work, rent boy AU, they have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re paying me a thousand dollars, Steve. I don’t think you need to feel guilty about anything you do to me.”</p><p>Steve accidentally picks up a prostitute while on a week long trip to New York. He ends up paying him to stay the entire time, which proves to be a good distraction from meetings with SHIELD, Fury trying to control every aspect of his life, and Stark trying to get him to move in. But is America ready to know about this side of Cap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Pretty Woman AU! Because everybody wants rent boy Bucky. I mean, just look at Sebastian Stan. Go on and look and you'll see. Then come back and read this and be happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Steve Rogers picks up to a prostitute.

Steve winced and grimaced, the car lurching down the street at an unsteady pace. The sound the car was making was not good and it sounded worse every time he tried to change the gear. Other cars were honking at him as they passed. Finally, he had to pull over. He was lost in an unfamiliar part of Brooklyn, very late at night, still wearing his dress uniform. He’d left the Shield event early, couldn’t stand to be around the black tie higher ups who wanted to be seen with him but never cared about anything he was supposed to say. He was meant to stand there and be quiet, be the poster boy but not have an opinion. 

It was ridiculous, and he was growing impatient with the entire thing. He told Fury he had to go, and took his car when the Director tried to refuse to let him leave. He wasn’t owned by Shield, and he was going to prove to them that he was still his own person. 

He just wanted to be back in his hotel room in Manhattan where he could get a shower and go to bed. He only had to be in New York for another week then he could go back to his own apartment in DC. Steve rested his head on the steering wheel, frustrated and tired. 

“Need a little help, solider?” He lifted his head to see a head of messy brown hair leaning in through the passenger window. The guy was young, dressed in a hoody with just a thin tank underneath. Steve glanced at the street and confirmed his suspicions. This kid was most likely a prostitute. 

“Just trying to get back to Manhattan,” Steve replied. He wasn’t going to be rude, no matter who the guy was. “Can you give me directions?”

“For twenty bucks.”

Steve sighed. “Twenty bucks for directions?” 

“Price just went up to thirty.”

“Really?” 

“Supply and demand, soldier.” He grinned and winked and it didn’t go over Steve’s head that this guy was really attractive, despite looking underfed and like wherever he slept was only a step above a dumpster. The guy looked away for a moment, seemed to see something on the street that made his smile disappear. Steve followed his gaze and saw an angry looking man walking toward them. He quickly dug out his wallet. 

“I have forty.” 

The kid opened the door. “You know what, for that I will show you personally. Let’s go.” Maybe it was because there was a hint of fear in his voice that Steve didn’t even argue. He just started the car and drove off. For a moment, his eyes met the older guys as they passed. He didn’t look like a nice man. 

“Friend of yours?”

“Yeah, sure. Take a left up here.” 

Steve ground the gears and they both winced at the noise. “Sorry.”

“Whoa, this is a really nice car. You can’t treat her like that!”

“Her?” The car lurched again as he failed to switch gears smoothly. 

“Please stop hurting her.” 

“It’s hard to drive shift!” 

“No, it’s not! I’ve been driving shift since I was twelve.” 

Steve pulled over again. “Ok, we’re switching seats. You drive.” He just wanted to get out of Brooklyn, he honestly didn’t even care anymore as long as he got to his hotel. He got out of the car and went to the other side, and the kid slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Damn, this is a nice car.”

“You can drive it, right?”

The kid grinned. “Buckle up.” He could certainly drive a lot better than Steve. Soon enough, they were on a more familiar street, heading for the bridge. “Where to, anyway?”

“The St. Regis.” Steve turned his head and studied the guy again. He had the strong urge to give him a meal and a hot bath, he looked like he could use it. But he also had what Steve could only assume was the key factor to his profession, a raw sex appeal that just rolled off him. 

“What’s your name?” Steve asked, genuinely interested. 

“What do you want it to be?” The kid smirked but Steve just cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a serious answer. “It’s Bucky. Bucky Barnes.” 

“Mine’s Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve.”

“So… you’re a…”

“Hooker? Yeah.”

“Do you like doing that?”

“It pays.” Steve couldn’t argue with that. And he wasn’t about to lecture a stranger on the merits of his chosen job. But still, he was curious. 

“Isn’t it dangerous, though?”

“It can be. There are some wackos out there, Steve. But I have my friends, we stick close together. This might surprise you; the worst is the guys who don’t want to use condoms. Can you imagine? Like I’m going to subject myself to that. I always use protection, and I get checked out at the clinic every month. Let me tell you something, Steve, I can show you my record, it’s completely clean. The truth is, I’m better and safer than any lay you could pick up at a bar.” 

Steve was inclined to believe him. He smiled slightly. “One more question. How much? For your… company?”

Bucky shot him a grin. “My company would cost you two hundred dollars.”

“For a night?”

“For an hour.” Steve’s eyes widened. 

“Seriously?” 

“Dead serious, Captain.” At some point he must have gotten a look at Steve’s rank, if he’d been upgraded from ‘soldier.’ 

“You make two hundred dollars an hour? That’s pretty stiff.”

Bucky took one hand off the steering wheel and reached over, putting it right on top of Steve’s crotch and squeezing. The movement definitely had a effect on him, and he blushed suddenly. “No,” Bucky smirked, pulling his hand back. “But it certainly has potential.” 

Steve was having a wild thought. He found he actually liked this guy. Bucky was funny, he was open and warm. Was it was strange that this was the best conversation he’d had all night? His stomach flipped at the thought, but who would find out? It wasn’t sex it was just… he really wanted somebody to talk to. 

“How much would you charge for an entire night?”

“You couldn’t afford it,” Bucky threw out nonchalantly. 

“Try me.”

Bucky looked over at him and smiled. “A thousand.” 

Steve took a breath. Was he really going to do this? “Deal.” Bucky looked as surprised as he felt. Suddenly, his car door opened and the valet was smiling down at him. 

“Mr. Rogers, welcome back.” Apparently they’d arrived and he had been too busy looking at Bucky to realize. Steve climbed out of the car, smiling.

“Thank you.” He turned and saw Bucky getting out of the driver’s side. “Coming?” Bucky seemed to think it over for a moment, then he smiled and tossed the key’s to the valet. 

“Lead the way, Captain.” 

Steve waited for Bucky to walk around the car and join him. He nodded to the boy’s hoody. “You should zip that up.”

“Why?”

“Because this is sort of a nice hotel.”

“Oh.” Bucky zipped the hoody up, hiding the tank underneath, and followed Steve inside. When they stepped into the lobby Bucky let out a low whistle. “Wow.” He strained his neck looking up at the tall ceiling. Steve put his hand on Bucky’s lower back to help steer him. He noticed that the other pulled his hoody tighter around him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Steve led them direction to the elevator. He swiped his keycard and pushed the ‘up’ button. 

“Where we goin?” Bucky asked him, giving Steve a wide-eyed look that was really going to be a problem, he was sure. 

“Penhouse.”

Bucky whistled again. “Wow. Penthouse.” 

“Ever been in one?”

“Oh, yeah. Loads of times.” Steve could practically feel the sarcasm. 

“Wow, ok. Won’t ask.”

Bucky grinned. “No, keep going. I like your questions.” 

Steve felt himself smile back, and then there was a ding that signified they’d arrived at their floor. Bucky stepped off first and Steve followed. Bucky looked around the short hallway while Steve opened the door. He held it open for the brunette, eager to see his reaction to the Presidential suite. 

“You certainly travel in style, Steve.” 

Steve smiled, watching Bucky walk through the living room, mouth slightly agape. He picked up the phone. “Do you want anything? Hungry? Thirsty?” 

Bucky considered for a moment. “Cheeseburger and a coke?”

Steve grinned. “And fries?” 

“Yeah, why not?”

Bucky dropped back onto one of the plush couches. Still grinned, Steve pressed the button for room service. “Hi, can I get a couple of cheeseburgers, some fries, and two cokes? Thanks.” After he hung up, he walked over to Bucky, hands in his pockets. 

Bucky grinned at him upside down, his head hanging off the couch. “So, Steve, what’s the plan now that you’ve got me up here?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

Bucky shrugged. “Wing it? Fine by me. You could always start with paying me, though.”

Steve nodded, pulling out his wallet. “I’ll assume cash will do?”

Bucky sat up. “Yeah, there’s no way you carry that much around with you.”

That was true, he only have four hundred on him. “I’ll get the rest later.” He handed Bucky what he had. 

“I guess I trust you,” Bucky threw him a wink. He stuffed the bills into his pocket without counting them. “You ready to have some fun?” He reached for Steve’s pants and the blond stepped away. 

“Actually… I’d rather talk.”

Bucky stared at him. “Talk?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna pay me a thousand dollars to talk?”

Steve took a breath. “Yeah. Like I said, I don’t have a plan here. And it’s been a long time since I just got to talk to somebody who isn’t standing near me just to make themselves look good.” 

Bucky sat up on the couch, giving him a knowing smile. “Guess it’s not all perks being Captain America.” 

Steve bit his lip, realizing just how much trouble he could be in for this. He hadn’t yet considered that this guy would recognize him, and might go straight to the press. ‘Captain America picks up a hooker’ was not a headline he wanted to see. “Did you know when you first got in my car?”

“No.” Again, Steve was inclined to believe him. “I figured it out when the valet called you Rogers. Steve Rogers? Captain? It became really obvious after that. Kind of felt stupid for not putting it together earlier. But don’t worry about it. I’m not in the business of selling secrets that aren’t mine. You start being the kind of prostitute that goes blabbing about their clients and you stop getting work. I’d rather have a steady job and my face out of the news.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks for the discretion.” 

“No problem, Cap.” He leaned back in the couch, arms and legs splayed wide. At least he was making himself comfortable. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Steve perched on the arm of a nearby chair. “I don’t know.”

“Hmm… well, are you in town for business or pleasure?”

Steve had to think about it. “Business, I guess.” 

“Business, you guess?” 

“My superior wants me nearby while a new contract is being debated. I guess I’m here on poster boy duty.” That got a grin out of Bucky. 

“Well, I gotta say, the uniform definitely works for you. I might like this more than your red, white, and blues.” 

Steve looked down at his clothes. “Yeah, I only wear that on missions. Though I’m sure they’d like me to parade around like that all the time.” 

“Who’s they?” 

Steve’s answer was interrupted by a door chime. He smiled. “That will be the burgers.” 

Bucky jumped to his feet. “I got it!” He raced to the door before Steve could protest, opening it. A waiter came in, pushing a cart with a white table clothe and two beautifully arranged plates. The waiter gave Bucky an uneasy look before addressing Steve. 

“Where would you like it, sir? In the dining room?” 

Steve looked around. “No, that’s fine. Over here is good.” He didn’t like using the formal dining room that came with the room. In fact, he really didn’t use most of the rooms that he had been given. The waiter pushed the cart over near the couch. 

“Will that be all?”

“Yeah, thanks.” The waiter stood still by the door, smiling and not moving. He looked expectedly at Bucky. 

“What are you looking at?” Bucky looked from the waiter to Steve. “What is he looking at?” 

Steve held back a smile. “His tip.” 

Bucky nodded slowly. “Oh. Well, tip him.” 

Cheeks pink, Steve had to work hard not to laugh. “I gave you all the cash I have.” 

Bucky blushed and it made him look younger, and even cuter in Steve’s opinion. He pulled the money out of his pocket and slapped a bill into the waiter’s hand. The waiter left quickly, closing the door behind him. “That’s coming out of what you owe me.”

“Of course.” Now Steve laughed, and after a moment, Bucky did too. He bounced over to the tray. 

“Man, I’m starving.” Steve watched while he started to disassemble his burger removing the tomato and onions and lettuce that had been carefully arranged on it. 

“You go ahead and start, I’m just going to change.” 

“Sure thing, Cap.” 

Steve disappeared into his bedroom. Ok, so he had a prostitute. Which was illegal. A male prostitute, at that. And he definitely could have done something to be a lot more discrete about it. It wasn’t that he felt Bucky was in a a dirty or bad profession. Steve was all for the legalization of sex work, and rights and protections for sex workers. But if somebody got wind of what he was doing and it was reported on, it would create one hell of a media storm. Steve didn’t care much about losing his credibility, anybody who cared what he did with his private life was a person who he didn’t care about impressing. He was far more worried about a scandal taking attention away from more important issues. And if he got reprimanded, he might not be able to complete missions. It was easier if it just stayed quiet. After all, he wasn’t really doing anything wrong. Unless Bucky was underage. 

He wasn’t, though, right? He looked young, but not that young… Now Steve was worried he should have asked Bucky how old he was from the start. At least he hadn’t done anything he could regret. But he needed to ask, just to be sure. 

Steve carefully hung up his suit, changing into comfortable, soft sweat pants and a t-shirt. When he walked back into the living room, Bucky let out a wolf whistle. 

“You dress down nice, Captain.” The boy had removed his hoody and Steve saw just how see-through that tank really was. He supposed that was the point. Bucky had made a picnic for himself on the floor, sitting cross-legged with his food. Steve joined him, grabbed his own plate before sitting next to Bucky. 

“So… I forgot to ask…” 

Bucky swallowed. “Yeah, I figured you would. Yes, he is, and yeah, he’s a creep, but don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?” They blinked at each other. “Who are you talking about?”

“What were you gonna ask?”

“How old you are.”

Bucky blushed lightly. “Oh. Twenty-four.”

Steve was relieved. “What did you think I asked.” 

“Nothing. Hey, how many channels do you get here?” He’d found the remote and turned on the large flat-screen TV. Steve let it go. He didn’t know Bucky well enough to pry. He watched him flip through channels while he ate his food, leaning back against the bottom of the couch. 

Bucky paused for a moment on a cartoon, then glanced over to Steve, before moving on as if he’d realized he needed to find something that would interest or impress Steve. “I like Tom and Jerry,” the blond pipped up. Bucky went back to it and put down the remote. They feel into something comfortable, eating fries and laughing at the classic cartoon. 

“Did you used to watch this when you were a kid?” Bucky asked him. 

“Not really. It didn’t start airing until the 40s, and I couldn’t even afford a TV.” 

“Must be weird to think back on those days, when you’re sitting up in a place like this.” Bucky laid back on the floor, arms spread and looking up at the expert molding around the ceiling. 

“Yeah… it’s definitely not what I imaged for myself.” 

“You know… penthouse, doesn’t really seem your style.” 

Steve smiled. “It isn’t… I keep asking them not to do things like this, but Fury assured me it comes out of private funding or something. Not tax payer dollars. Still… it’s way too much. I think they do it because they know they can keep an eye on me here.”

“Probably doesn’t hurt the hotel that they can tell people Captain America stayed here. Maybe they give a discount just so they can get other wealthy assholes in here.” 

Steve hadn’t considered that. “Yeah… maybe. Huh.” 

Bucky smiled, sitting up and pushing their plates away. He slid into Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck. 

Steve blushed, taking hold of the boy’s forearms. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You’re paying me a thousand dollars, Steve. I don’t think you need to feel guilty about anything you do to me.” He had his legs straddling Steve’s thighs and moved his hips in a way that held a lot of promises. The blond felt his face go hot. “Relax.” Bucky ghosted his lips across Steve’s jaw and down his neck. “We have all night. No rush. No distractions. It’s just you and me.” Steve had a feeling these might have been lines he used on a lot of Johns, but they sounded so promising and so sincere that he couldn’t help but shiver. He dropped his hands from Bucky’s arms and rested them on his hips instead. 

“What are your rules? Not that it’s likely, but I don’t want to cross any lines.”

“Are you saying you’re vanilla? Can’t say I’m surprised.” He leaned back so they could see each others faces. “No scat and no watersports, I’m not a toilet. No marks, it’s trashy and unprofessional and I have a reputation to maintain thank you very much. And no kissing on the mouth.” Steve tilted his head to the side. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips just under Steve’s ear, at the same time running his hands down the man’s body, grasping at the hem of his t-shirt. Steve lifted his arms so the shirt could be removed and Bucky began to run his hands all over his chest and abs. “God bless America,” the brunette muttered, and Steve laughed. Bucky grinned back. “You don’t do this a lot do you?” 

“I don’t get a lot of free time. How can you tell?”

Bucky reached down and grasped his growing erection through his pants, making Steve gasp. “Just intuition.” He leaned in again, running his lips lightly over Steve’s skin in a way that was much more erotic than he ever would have thought. His hand massaged his cock through his sweats and Steve couldn’t decide if he was grateful or not that he hadn’t put on underwear. Bucky’s free hand ran over his torso freely, pausing to tweak a nipple. Steve closed his eyes, leaning his head back and enjoying the sensation of the brunette’s mouth and hands on him. 

“So, Cap,” Bucky started, and he opened one eye to look down at him. “What’s your favorite color?” 

“Is that normal bedroom talk for you?”

“Yes.” Bucky leaned away and fished a handful of colorful condoms out of his pocket. “These aren’t lifestyles, I get the good stuff. I got red, blue, purple, green, orange, no black because it looks really weird on white guys, and of course the XL magnums. I will decide if you need it or not, these are way to expensive to waste on somebody it’ll just fall off.” He smiled, evidently pleased with himself for having such a wide collection. Steve blinked, surprised. 

“Oh, wow. Um… I’ll let you pick.” 

Bucky shrugged and set the pile aside, then slid off Steve’s lips, his fingers hooking around the man’s waistband. Suddenly, Steve wasn’t feeling as good about this. He reached out, grabbing the boy’s hands to stop him. 

“Wait… let’s talk more.” Bucky pulled is hands away, looking a surprised and almost hurt. “It’s not that I don’t want to! You’re very attractive and I trust that you are really good at what you do. And for the record, I am impressed by how commit you are to health and safety. I just… later, ok?” 

Bucky shrugged. “Whatever you say.” An awkward silence followed. “Does this mansion have a bathroom?” Steve nodded. 

“Yeah over there.” He pointed. Bucky jumped up. 

“Thanks. Be right back.” 

After he left, Steve pushed his fingers through his hair, letting out a quiet groan. What was wrong with him? He felt guilty for wanting to sleep with Bucky, and guilty for not sleeping with Bucky. It seemed no matter what he did, he was going to feel at least a little bad for it. He waited for several minutes and Bucky didn’t return, so Steve decided to go check on him. 

The bathroom door was cracked open as he approached. “Bucky? Everything ok?” He pushed the door open and Bucky quickly spun around, holding something behind his back. 

“Yeah, fine. Be out in a minute.”

Steve frowned, disappointed settling in his chest. “Bucky… that’s really not ok. Whatever drugs you’re doing—”

“I’m not doing drugs!” He sounded very insulted. 

“Then what are you hiding?”

Sheepishly, Bucky held up one of the complimentary hotel tooth brushes. “I had all that food and didn’t want to forget to brush my teeth later…” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile. “You’re embarrassed about brushing your teeth?” 

“I kind of have a bad ass persona going, if you hadn’t noticed!”

That made Steve laugh. “Oh, definitely. I wouldn’t want the illusion to be shattered.” He leaned against the wall, holding his sides as he laughed hard. 

Bucky frowned. “Oh yeah, laugh it up.” He turned back to the sink, sticking the brush in his mouth and brushing, if possibly, angrily. 

“I’m sorry, but it is really funny.” Bucky spit into the sink and reached for a towel to wipe his mouth. Steve slung an arm over his shoulder. “I’m sorry I laughed.” After a moment, Bucky smiled. 

“Alright, I forgive you. Come on.” He grabbed Steve by the hips and pulled him out of the bathroom. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” He pulled Steve all the way into the bedroom. “We don’t have to have sex,” he said as soon as Steve opened his mouth. “Let’s just lay down. We can talk about whatever you want.” 

Bucky started to strip, removing his shoes, socks, and pants. He was wearing a very small pair of bright red boxer briefs. He crawled onto the bed then turned, sitting and patting the space next to him. Steve followed, settling next to Bucky. As he did, Bucky pulled him over, putting Steve’s head in his lap. He started to run his fingers through the blond’s hair, nails scratching comfortably at his scalp. Steve’s eyes slid closed. 

“That feels good.”

“I know. So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Earlier when I asked you how old you were, what did you think I was going to ask.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me who it is that makes you get this fancy room and parades you around like a mascot.” 

Steve sighed, moving slightly to get comfortable without moving his head from Bucky’s lap. “My higher ups… There’s Director Fury, he’s who I report directly to. He sets my missions. I don’t really…” he paused. “Are we still under confidentiality?” 

“My lips are one hundred percent sealed. I’ll sign an oath if you want.”

“That’s ok. I just… I don’t always feel like I can trust him. He’s always doing things behind my back, he always has a million side projects going on. I normally have no idea what’s really happening until suddenly I’m the one who has to clean it up. It makes it really hard to know if I’m working for the right people. And then there are all the senators and deputy directors and… just a lot of people that want me to pose for pictures so they can put my stamp of approval on this bill or that project. I feel like my face has all this power but anything I say goes unheard.” Bucky’s hands continued to massage his scalp. “Sorry to lay that all on you. I don’t really have anybody at Shield I can vent to.” 

“I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice to hear that Captain America has problems. That he sometimes feels as invisible and useless as the rest of us.” 

“You’re not useless. You are really good at scalp massages, for one thing.” Bucky chuckled, tugging playfully at his hair. “You’re turn. What did you think I was going to ask earlier?” 

“Oh. Yeah. Um… So that guy on the street when you picked me up?”

“Scary looking guy?” 

“Yeah. I thought you were going to ask if he’s my pimp.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah. But it’s not like he controls me completely. It’s just easier that way. People bug you less. If I have a problem, it goes through him. Means a lot less broken noses.” 

Steve turned his head to look up at Bucky. “So it was your choice to work for him?”

“I would say I work for him. And it was less of a choice and more of… slight necessity.”

“But you don’t work for him?”

“I make my own rules.” There was a lot of pride in his voice. “I say when, I say who, I say how much.”

“And how much does he get?”

Bucky shrugged. “More than enough.” He traced his finger tips down Steve’s neck and over his collarbone. “It’s more or less the same situation you’re in, isn’t it?”

“How so?”

Bucky smiled. “We both get fucked because we wouldn’t know what we’d do if we didn’t. And we both like to think we have a lot more control over it than we really do.” 

Steve felt a little sad over how true it sounded. He pushed himself up, resting on his elbows. “Well, let’s change that. Both of us will do whatever we can to take control. Find out what we really want to do. Whether it’s getting fucked or… something else.”

Bucky gave him a sad smile. “Alright, deal.” 

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Seal it?” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s throat. It was warm and he felt the other swallow. “Not on the lips,” he whispered, mouth still pressed to the other’s skin. 

He pulled away and looked at the brunette, who’s cheeks were flushed. Steve sat up more, shifting his weight so he could use both hands, pushing his fingers through Bucky’s hair and tilting his head to the side so he could press his mouth down his neck from his ear to this shoulder. 

“No marks,” Bucky reminded him, voice low and husky. 

“No marks,” Steve promised as he freed the boy of his tank. 

The both moved, adjusted so that Bucky was laid out on his back under Steve while the blond kissed down his chest and stomach. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his red underwear and pulled them down. He was half hard, and well endowed. Steve tossed the underwear to the side and started to press kisses over Bucky’s hips and the inside of his thighs. 

He became concentrated on the task at hand, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s cock and urging it to full hardness. It responded quickly and Steve, who had never given a blow job in his life, felt the need to taste it. He took his time, carefully running his tongue up the length and swiping it over the head. When he took the head into his mouth, he heard a strained noise and looked up to see Bucky’s face, red, watching him with lust blown eyes. Steve smiled and took more into his mouth, his hand stroking the rest. He quickly picked up on just where to press his tongue to get a quiet moan, and a way he could twist his hand that had the brunette bucking slightly up into his mouth. 

Steve was greatly enjoying himself, sickly slowly. He looked up and was taken by the image of Bucky. His face was flushed and he had one hand in his own hair, tugging at the long strands. His other hand was clenching a handful of bedsheets. Steve’s free hand ran up Bucky’s stomach, the brunette’s skin soft and hot. 

“Steve…” Bucky moaning his name was possibly the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He pulled his mouth off his cock with a wet noise. Bucky pushed himself up. He was leaning toward Steve, reaching for his sweatpants, when a phone went off beside the bed. It was Steve’s cell. He grit his teeth and gave Bucky an apologetic look. 

“One second.” He sung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting and grabbing the phone. “Rogers.” It was Fury, inquiring about the state and location of his car. While Steve assured him it was safe with the valet, he felt Bucky crawl off the bed and leave the room. He turned to look for him worrying. “What? Sorry, sir.” It was hard to concentrate on Fury when he was worried Bucky might leave. Bucky came back in though, smiling and holding his handful of condoms. He gave Steve a wink, dropping the pile on the table before straddling his lap. He ran his hands down Steve’s chest and under his waistband. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock and squeezed lightly before he started to stroke up and down slowly. 

Fury was saying his name on the phone. “What, sir? Yeah, I’m just um….” He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning Bucky did sometime particularly fantastic with his fingers. “I’m a little distracted, sir. Can I call you back in the morning? Uh-huh, get back safe.” He hung up and tossed the phone onto the table. With a grin, Bucky shoved his shoulders back so he was laying on the bed. He shifted, positioning his hips right over Steve’s crotch and rolling expertly. He let out a moan, running his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky pulled Steve’s sweatpants down and they both worked to get them off onto the floor. Bucky grinned, squeezing Steve’s cock. “God bless—”

“Don’t. You only get one and you used it.”

Bucky snorted and rolled his hips again, leaning down to mouth at Steve’s chest. He grabbed the man’s hands and put them on his ass. “I have a theory about your super soldier abilities and stamina. Am I going to be right?” 

Steve blushed slightly. “Probably.” 

Bucky grinned and grabbed a pouch of lube from the pile of condoms. “Good.” He tore it open and squeezed it out over his fingers. “Help me out?”

“What do you want me to do?” 

Bucky leaned over, positioning his hand behind him. “Just help hold me open.” Steve continued to blush lightly, pulling his ass cheeks apart gently. He watched Bucky’s face while the brunette slowly began to fingers himself. He seemed to have a system all in place to be quick and efficient. Steve wasn’t expecting to be turned on by that, but when he inched his fingers over and felt that Bucky already had three fingers inside himself, he was. “Want to help?” Steve nodded and Bucky pulled out his fingers, letting Steve replace them with his own. He was wet and hot inside, and it made his cock jump between them. Bucky moaned, rolling his hips back against his fingers. 

Steve pushed his fingers further and hooked them. Bucky threw his head back and cursed loudly. “Careful, Cap,” he panted. “Or this isn’t going to be lasting as long for me.” Steve grinned, pleased with himself. He peppered kisses over Bucky’s collarbone. “Ok, I’m good,” he said after a little while, batting Steve’s hand away. 

“Are you sure.”

“Yeah.” bent over backwards, grabbing a condom which he opened with his teeth before sliding it onto Steve’s cock. He hovered over the man, hands on his shoulders. Steve moved his hand to Bucky’s hip, his other holding himself steady while the brunette slowly lowered himself. He swore quietly, pausing. 

“You ok?”

“Just give me a minute. Trust me that I’m not trying to make you feel good when I saw you are the biggest I’ve had.” 

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s throat. “I believe you.” 

After he had enough time to relax and adjust, he rolled his hips and took more in. Soon he was fully seated in Steve’s lap, face flushed and nails digging into the blond’s shoulders. Bucky began to roll his hips slowly, fucking himself shallowly on Steve’s cock. It felt amazing, so much tight heat squeezing him. Steve pressed his fingers into the other’s hips, eyes glancing down to watch himself steadily disappear inside Bucky’s ass. 

He began to move faster, lifting up further each time. As Steve began to lift his hips in time to meet him, Bucky threw back his head and moaned. Steve kept at it, thrusting up into Bucky while he held his hips, helping to lift him up higher so he could drop down harder. 

Bucky had a harder time keep up the steady pace, his thighs shaking with the control it took to ride Steve like he was. Steve held his hips and adjusted his own position on the bed so he could lay his feet flat. “Put your hand son my shoulders, hold it just like that. Don’t worry about trying to move.” With his feet flat he could fuck up into Bucky easier and started a hard, fast pace that had Bucky panting and digging his nails into Steve’s skin again. The super soldier didn’t mind at all, even if he left a mark it would be gone by morning. 

There was a steady stream of quiet curses falling from Bucky’s lips. He dropped to his forearms, resting his head on the man’s chest. “As excited as I was about the stamina, I’m realizing the downfalls now.” 

“Too much?”

“It feels amazing, don’t stop.” He mouthed at Steve’s chest. The blond slipped one hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s leaking cock. The boy let out a strangled moan. Steve kept at the pace, both with his hips and his hand. It didn’t take long before an orgasm was crashing through Bucky. Steve fucked him through it, unable to resist the tight heat. “Wait,” Bucky gasped, grabbing him and rolled them onto their sides. “Ok, keep going.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Steve started up again. Bucky gasped and whimpered at the over stimulation, clinging to Steve. The blond pressed his face into the other’s neck, finally coming deep inside him. 

Bucky was fucked out and near comatose for a good few minutes. Steve felt tired, but fully alert and worked to clean them both up while Bucky sprawled across the bed, boneless. 

Steve got the sheets out from under him and slid into the bed as he tucked them around them both. “What do you say?” Bucky asked, voice quiet and sleepy. “A thousand well spent?”

Steve pulled him close and pressed his lips against Bucky’s hair. “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a lot of cameos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everybody who has commented and subscribed. You are all beautiful individuals and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. 
> 
> This was going to be shorter and posted earlier, but then I decided I wanted to add something and ended up writing 4,000 more words. Hope everybody is on board with POV switching. 
> 
> I am really bad at editing my own stuff, so sorry about that as well. Maybe I'll find somebody to look over everything.

Bucky was used to waking up to the sound of yelling. If it wasn’t his neighbors down the hall, screaming at each other about bills and booze and affairs like a goddamn soap opera, it was somebody on the street threatening to shoot somebody else, or a baby that somebody for whatever reason though they could raise in a shit hole like the one he lived in. 

That morning, it was the landlord. He was down the hall, pounding on somebodies door, demanding rent. Bucky groaned as he dragged the clock toward him, peering at the time. It was well past noon, but he’d been out until six. He pushed the sheets away and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

His days were monotonous, but at least he was staying active and paying the rent on time. He could still hear his landlord yelling after he’d peed and brushed his teeth. Things could be worse. 

Standing in his underwear in the middle of his tiny one-room apartment, Bucky started his daily workout routine. He didn’t do drugs, only drank on nights where he wasn’t working (which was not very often), and tried his best to eat right. He might have been a prostitute by health and hygiene were important to maintain. Sit ups and pushups kept his body fit, and didn’t hurt at all with picking up dates. He wasn’t bulky, just fit enough to have some muscle where he would have been all skin and bone. 

He’d stopped thinking of his life as temporary when Rumlow became his pimp. Before Rumlow (BR has he sometimes though of it) everything had been ‘just for now.’ He was living in a shit hole ‘just for now.’ He was eating dry cereal for dinner ‘just for now.’ He was doing sex work ‘just for now.’ But bills started to pile up and he was having a hard time keeping on top of everything. After a few too many times of getting stiffed or getting beat, he finally gave him. Rumlow had been on him for ages, dropping by every week or so to try and convince him that he needed the help. He offered cash loans with no interest, food, even drugs. Bucky had a suspicion that some of the hardships he’d run into had been fully orchestrated by Rumlow and whatever team he had. In the end it was just easier to give in and accept the inevitable. At least now the rent was always paid and the heat would stay on in the winter. He had regular work, and somebody to call if things went bad. Even if it did mean mandatory meetings with Rumlow and his creeptastic assortment of thugs. 

One thing Rumlow wanted to start doing with him was renting him out for really high end escort services. It would mean new clothes that Bucky wouldn’t have to buy but would get to keep. Fancy dinner, rides in limos. But the turn off weren’t worth it. When people paid you that much money, there were no rules. He kept resisting Rumlow, knowing as long as he got to set his own hours and prices, he would still be his own person, even if a cut of his payment was being taken away. It was only a matter of time, though, before Rumlow started using dirty tricks to convince him. 

Bucky had a shower and a meal of crackers and an apple. To get out of his apartment he made a trip to the library, returning a few things, and then stopped by an all-hours club to see some friends. 

“Rumlow’s lookin for you.” The idea made his stomach drop. It seemed lately Rumlow was always looking for him. 

“What for? I don’t owe him anything.” 

“There’s a big client in town. He’d hell bent on setting you up.”

“He knows I don’t do that. Those big clients of his are big assholes.”

“It’s good money.”

“It’s a good way to end up in the hospital.” Bucky had seen prostitutes get beat within an inch of their life. Rich clients like that didn’t have a sense of empathy. They paid for you, they owned you, they could do whatever they wanted to you. Including break you. “If you see him, tell him no fucking way.”

“Tell him yourself, Buck. I don’t want to be the one he slaps for mouthing off. You better start doing what he says, or you’ll wind up very acquainted with the inside of a dumpster.” 

Bucky left not feeling so well. What Rumlow did with whores he got his fingers into wasn’t sex work. It was blatant sex trafficking. He knew if he got in, just once, he’d never get out. But there didn’t seem to be a way to keep his protection and his distance. He’d been tricked into backing himself into a hole, it was only a matter of time now. He’d been trying to save up to leave New York, start over somewhere fresh, but Rumlow seemed to always know if he had extra, and then would hit him with some new fine. 

Bucky went to his usual corner. By the time he got there, the street lights were on. Guys and girls peacocked themselves up and down the street. It was setting in to be a normal, long night, with no Johns yet, when the fancy car driven by the hot blond soldier pulled up. 

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck, though he tired to hide his excitement. He never got paid for an entire night, and without Rumlow as the middle man he was in control of the situation. Plus, as he realized later, it was Captain America. Worst case scenario, he’d be a boy scout the entire time, lecture Bucky on the horrible morality of his life, maybe try to give him some pamphlets on halfway homes or something. Best case, that body probably looked even better without the uniform. And it looked pretty damn good fully clothed. 

Whatever happened, he couldn’t imagine it being anything bad. Bucky decided he would enjoy himself, take Captain America up on his hospitality, and for once let himself relax and feel safe. He was far away from Rumlow, for an entire night, and he was going to make a thousand dollars. 

And the sex was amazing. Bucky damn near passed out afterward. He was professional, though, and stayed awake long enough to consider if he should leave, but he was pulled close against Steve’s chest and took that as all the incentive he needed to stay. At least the blond had taken care of cleaning them both up. 

The bed was huge and soft. Bucky woke up slowly and took him a while to piece together why he felt so out of place. He was sore, which wasn’t unusual at all, but he was also warm and comfortable, which was very unusual. Also it was too quiet. He couldn’t hear yelling. He couldn’t even hear any traffic.

His heart shot up into his throat when he remembered. Steve. He cracked open an eye, confirmed that he was actually sleeping in a bedroom bigger than his entire apartment, decorated chicly in greys and blues. He couldn’t control his grin. 

The entire evening had been amazing enough that he would have done it ten times over for free. But as a professional, he had to scold himself a little for feeling that way. It was just business. Steve would pay him, and they would never see each other again. But just for the moment he allowed himself a moment to completely trash around the bed, giggling and throwing pillows around. There had to be at least fifteen pillows on the bed. Who even needed fifteen pillows? 

He got up and used the attached bathroom, where he found a very fluffy white robe hanging. Well, then, why the fuck not? he decided. He pulled it on before going out to the living room to find the Captain. 

Steve was reading a paper. Somebody had come in and cleaned up everything from dinner but left behind another cart piled high with dishes and breakfast food. 

“Morning,” Steve called, smiling. “I wasn’t sure what you liked… so I just ordered everything?” He actually looked sheepish about it. Bucky grinned back, going over to examine the spread. 

“Works for me. I like everything.” 

“Did you sleep ok?”

“Like the dead. How long have you been awake?” Steve was already dressed and his hair was combed. Bucky had a suspicion he’d showered. 

“Few hours. I’m used to getting up early.” 

Bucky glanced over at a clock. It wasn’t even ten yet. For him, it was still early. He spread jam on a piece of toast and walked it over to the chair Steve was sitting in, settling on the arm of it. “Once an army dog, always an army dog, huh, Cap?”

Steve smiled, good natured as always. “What do you know about it?”

“My dad used to get up at four every morning. When I was a kid I thought it was cool. Being up before the sun, it seemed like a really adult thing. Now I prefer to sleep.”

“You’re dad is in the military?”

“Army. But he died.”

“I’m sorry.”

Bucky shrugged, taking a bite of toast. “It was a long time ago.” 

Steve seemed to consider something for a moment, then reached around Bucky to a table. He handed him an envelope. “The rest of what I owe you.”

Bucky peeked inside. It was stuffed with bills. He folded it and put it in the pocket of the robe. “Thanks, Cap.” 

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Thanks, but I’m sure somebody will be needing their fancy lapdog soon, right?” Steve smiled and shrugged in return. “Though…. you mind if I take a swim in your bathtub before I hit the road?” He’d been eyeing the giant tub earlier. It was like a small swimming pool. 

“Don’t drown.” 

With glee, Bucky jumped to his feet and went to the bathroom. He shed the robe on the floor and turned on the faucet. Hot water rushed in and ran his hand through it, enjoying the hot burn before mixing in some from the cold tap. At his apartment, there was hardly ever any hot water. And it took forever to get it if it was there. 

He examined the bottles that lined the counter, complimentary soaps and lotions from the hotel. He sniffed a few, then selected one, pouring it into the tub. Suds began to form instantly, building up. As he was slipped into the bath, he heard the phone ring in the other room. He could just barely make out the soft murmur of Steve’s voice. 

Bucky leaned back, smiling, eyes shut. He could definitely get used to something like this, all too easily. Good thing it was just this once, or he might have developed a complex about it. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to wash his hair, dunking under the water to get it wet. When he emerged, wiping soap bubbles from his eyes, Steve was leaning on the counter, smiling at him. 

“So… I’m in town until Saturday.”

“Uh-huh?” Bucky sat up, wiping bubbles away form his face. 

“And I was thinking… it might be nice to have somebody to spend time with. Vent to, take to events. Help keep me sane.”

“Uh-huh…” He was holding his breath, not sure how to believe this was really his life. 

“How much? For the week?” 

Bucky bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin. “Umm… five days? … Ten thousand.”

Steve smiled at him. “I thought your rate was a thousand a night.”

“Yeah, but you want days too. Beck and call, days and nights, ten thousand.”

“Done.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. “Seriously?” Steve nodded grinning. “Holy shit!” He sank under the water, the only thing he could think to do to hold in a scream. He came back up with a gasp, and Steve was kneeling by the tub. “Holy shit!” He wiped the suds away, but the grin remained. Steve handed him a fluffy white towel and he took to to wipe his face with. “You are about to have the best week of your life, Captain Rogers. Fully worth your ten thousand dollars.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Steve stood up. “I have to go to a meeting. It’ll probably take most of the day.” He reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He looked at Bucky for a moment before holding up a credit card. “I want you to take this and go buy some clothes.” He started to hand it to Bucky, then pulled back for a moment. “Nothing…. flashy. Just… something nice. Dinner party stuff.” 

Bucky threw him a wink and took the card. “Whatever you say, Cap. I’ll be the best arm candy you’ve ever seen.”

Steve smiled down at him and handed him two more things. “Here is my cell phone number and room key. Call if you run into any trouble.” 

Bucky saluted. “Roger.” 

Steve gave him a last smile before he left. Bucky waited until he heard the door open and close. He slammed his hands down onto the bath, causing bubbles and water to splash and cascade everywhere. “Holy shit!” 

He finished bathing and dried himself off, even chancing a go at the blow dryer to dry his hair, and adding a spritz of the complementary hotel cologne. 

Bucky found his clothes, still strewn about on the floor where they’d been left the previous night. He pulled them on, humming happily to himself, and stopped to sample a few more of the ridiculous amount of breakfast items Steve had ordered before letting himself out. 

When he hit the sidewalk, Bucky paused. He’d never had as much money as he wanted to go shopping and his first thought was to hit up the usual thrift stores and consignment shops. But he had a credit card. Why Steve Rogers had trusted him at all with his credit card was beyond him. Probably he could monitor the charges and cancel the card if he saw Bucky buy something outrageous like a speedboat or a ticket to Japan. 

Not that he planned to do those things. He had a week to be with Captain America, and that alone was enough to make hi want to stick around. The ten thousand was also pretty amazing. With it he could go wherever he wanted once his time with Steve was up. He didn’t have to even go back to Brooklyn. He didn’t have to see Rumlow ever again, he could go to California or even Hawaii. 

But for now he would have to settle for something closer. He set off on foot in the direction of Manhattan’s finest shopping. Bucky had no idea what he was looking for, though. He’d never been to a dinner party in his life. Did he need a suit? Probably couldn’t wear jeans, at the very least. He spotted a store with a well dressed mannequin in the window and decided to give it a try. 

The store was the nicest he’d ever been in. He was struck by how few items were actually out, and no prices were obviously displayed. Bucky passed by a table of elegant cufflinks, reaching out to brush his hand over a small stud that he thought might be real sapphire. He wandered to the men’s section and flicked through a couple of button-down shirts. 

“Excuse me, sir, can I help you?” 

He jumped slightly. He hadn’t heard anybody come up behind him. Bucky looked over his shoulder at a tall, thin salesperson who peered at him over design glasses of questionable necessity. “Just looking, thanks.” He turned back to the clothes rack. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Bucky wondered if he was imagining it or if the salesperson was getting closer, practically breathing down his neck. 

“Uh….” He turned slowly. “I need something nice. For a dinner party?” 

The salesperson pursed their lips. “Uh-huh…”

Bucky was starting to feel uncomfortable. “How much is this?” he asked, pulling out a black silk shirt. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s your size.” 

Now he knew something was up. Bucky turned, eyes flashing. Like hell he was going to put up with shit from a snooty cashier. “I didn’t ask what size it was. I asked how much.” 

“It’s expensive.” The salesperson shot back. Bucky was beginning to think he wasn’t going to be buying anything. 

“Excuse me?”

The salesperson reached over and snatched the shirt from his hands. “We don’t have anything here for you. You are obviously in the wrong place.”

Face red, Bucky stared at them for a moment before turning and stomping out. On the way, he let his anger get the best of him, reaching for the table of cufflinks and flipping it over. The beautiful jewels scattered. He at least had the pleasure of hearing the gasps of the salesperson as he shoved the door open and ejected himself out onto the street. 

Furious, he walked quickly back the way he came, glaring at the sidewalk. So yeah, he looked like a street rat and he couldn’t say he was completely innocent of never shop lifting, but he hadn’t given a single reason not to be trusted when he stepped into the store. Bucky found himself back at the hotel. He would just sit in the room and wait, he decided. 

There was a special elevator that serviced the lavish top floors, including the penthouse. He headed toward it and hit the call button. He was so busy glaring at the shiny marble flood, Bucky didn’t even realize that a man had stepped into the elevator with him until the doors were closed. 

“Who are you?”

He looked up with a start. The man was looking at him with a serene but intense gaze. He wore a nondescript suit and had short, thin hair, and Bucky’s first thought was Men in Black. 

“Uh, I’m, uh….” Steve hadn't said what he should say if he ran into anybody. He assumed ‘I’m Mr. Roger’s hooker’ was not the appropriate answer. 

“You arrived yesterday with Steve Rogers. But he isn’t here right now and I assume, neither should you be.”

That was the last straw. Being thrown out of the store, and now being told again that he was somewhere he shouldn’t, like he was a fucking criminal. Bucky’s hand dove into his pocket and retrieved the credit card, phone number, and room key Steve had given him. 

“Listen, asshole! He gave me these and I’m staying with him for the week and I left to go buy some clothes but the fucking stores here are fucking shit and they kicked me out because they thought I was a fucking shop lifter! So now I don’t have anything to wear but _this_ and I’m supposed to go with him to a dinner party or something but now that’s probably off because I couldn’t get anything to wear. And I hate this fucking city and I’m tired of fucking assholes like you talking down to me like I’m doing something wrong!” His face was flushed but the man continued to regard him calmly. He took the items out of Bucky’s hand and examined them for a moment. His heart sank because this guy was totally going to take them now, and kick him out of the hotel, but then he handed everything back. 

“What store did you say kicked you out?” 

“Just this stupid place on 5th avenue.” 

The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed. Bucky was sure now he was going to be arrested. Maybe his vague description had been enough and he was calling the store, who would tell him how Bucky had flipped over that table. “Yes, hello, can you transfer me to the men’s department?” Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. “Maybe I speak to Bridget, please?” 

Apparently, the guy wasn’t going to arrest him. He leaned across Bucky and pressed the button for the elevator doors to open (they hadn’t even left the first floor), then led him out into the lobby. All while talking on the phone to this woman named Bridget, telling her that he was sending somebody over who needed help with an outfit. Bucky just stared at him. 

He smiled as he hung up. “I have a few friends over at Barney’s. Hazard of the job, always needing new suits. If you head over, somebody will be there to help you. You know where it is? Straight down Madison.” Bucky nodded vaguely. The man held out his hand. “My name’s Coulson. Sorry for the interrogation, I’m sort of on Cap security detail.” He seemed very pleased with himself about it. Bucky shook his hand. 

“Bucky Barnes.” 

“Good luck, Mr. Barnes.” 

He was still in a bit of a daze when he left the hotel. Somehow he’d managed to go from ‘surely going to be arrested’ to actually getting help. He’d have to remember the guy and ask Steve about him. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that somebody knew he was there, of course Captain America would have people watching him and security and things. Bucky was realizing he really had no clue what he’d gotten himself into. 

It was only six blocks to Barney’s. He’d never been in; never had the money or the desire to window shop, and now it suddenly seemed intimidating. He pushed forward though, because it was for Steve, and he was technically on the job. 

“Mr. Barnes?” 

He didn’t even have time to wonder where the men’s department was before he was approached by an elegant middle aged woman with a huge smile and mouth full of very straight, very white teeth. She took his hand with both of hers. 

“Phil called ahead to expect you. My name is Bridget and I’ll be helping you out today.” 

“Oh, great. Thanks. You can just call me Bucky.” He found himself smiling back easily. Bridget put her hand on his shoulder and gestured to an escalator and what he could now see was a sign pointing to the men’s department. 

“Shall we?” They stepped onto the escalator side-by-side. “What are you looking for today?”

“Oh, um, something for a dinner party. I wasn’t really sure what that meant. I’m not really one for suits.”

“I think we can find something nice that’s still your style.” 

Bridget ended up being an unexpected genius of young men’s fashion. Bucky stood in a dressing room while she brought him pants and shirts and vests, all his size though she hadn’t measured or anything. It was a whirlwind of fabric and colors so thick that he lost track of time. Finally, he found himself standing in front of a mirror while Bridget checked the tailoring that had happened on the pants while they’d been choosing shoes. Clothes that actually fit him really made a difference. He’d spent so long trying to look younger (you get more Johns that way) that he’d forgotten he could actually look somewhat mature. 

“Perfect,” Bridge beamed up at him. “Well… mostly.” She fingered his shaggy hair. 

“I haven’t gotten it cut in a while.” 

“Would you like to? I’m sure I could convince Valery to squeeze you in.”

Bucky looked at himself in the mirror and thought about the surprised look on Steve’s face when he saw him all cleaned up. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

He arrived back at the hotel in much higher spirits. As soon as he walked into the room, the phone rang and he raced to pick it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Bucky? It’s Steve.”

Bucky grinned, because of course it was. He sat down on top of the table, dropping his bags on the couch. “Hey, Steve. What’s up?”

“This meeting is going later than I thought. Can you be ready to leave at six? I’ll meet you in the lobby and we can go straight there.”

“Sure thing. Where are we going, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s just a charity dinner thing. Might be pretty boring but the food will be good.” 

Bucky grinned. “Sounds great. I’ll see you at six.” 

He hung up and jumped off the table, gathering his bags again. The phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Bucky, it’s Steve again.”

“What’s up, Cap?”

“Did you go shopping?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, good. Just checking. I’ll see you at six.”

“Bye, Steve.” 

He wasn’t really sure why he was grinning so big as he hung up again, racing to the bedroom to hang up his clothes before they became wrinkled or spontaneously disappeared. He had a new wardrobe, a new haircut, and a date with Captain America. Probably all good enough reasons to be beyond deliriously happy. 

At six sharp, he was waiting downstairs. He’d run into Coulson again as he came off the elevator (he realized he probably shouldn’t be surprised if he saw a lot more of the guy), who’d told him he should wait at the bar, as it would be a few more minutes. 

He tugged at the vest nervously. The outfit, while very expensive, seemed very simple. But Steve had said nothing flashy. The vest and pants were black, as were the shoes that would probably give him blisters with no time to break them in, and the shirt was dark red. He sipped at a glass of water and tried not to watch the clock. 

Bucky turned when he heard a small cough behind him, his face breaking out into a huge grin. He stood up, letting Steve get a good look. The Captain was dressed in a suit, the modern cut almost looking out of place on somebody who’s appeared in so many classic war films of the 1940s. But still good. Bucky strolled up to him. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you.” 

“New hair cut?”

Bucky unconscious touched the side, careful to not mess up the product in it. “You like it?”

“It looks great.” 

There was a private car waiting outside and they both slid into the back. 

“No Ferrari?” Bucky asked, kind of disappointed. He’d had fun driving that thing. 

Steve smiled. “I was just borrowing it.”

“Oh.” Bucky examined the extra compartments and buttons in the back seat. It even had one of the privacy walls that could slide up and separate them from the front seat. “Hey, is it true you stole a guy’s car and then bought him a new one? Or is that one of those internet fables?” 

Steve turned lightly pink. “That one’s true. I was going to return it, but, well…. I wasn’t able to.”

“Nice of you to replace it.” 

“Of course I did.”

“Not everyone would.” 

“I think if they had the means, more people would do the right thing. But they’re not supported, and they don’t have the recourses. People don’t resort to crime just because they want to, they do it out of necessity.” 

Bucky leaned back into the seat, watching him. He sounded so sincere and serious, and more passionate than any politician Bucky had ever heard speak on the matter. “You should run for office.”

Steve shook his head. “That’s not where I’m supposed to be. I think I might go mad, being chained to a desk.”

“I’d still vote for you.” 

The blond smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Bucky looked out the window. There were two search lights waving back and forth, and he realized they were getting closer. “What kind of fundraiser is this?” 

Steve took a deep breath. “Honestly, I have no idea. I can’t keep track anymore. They ask me to come, and if I can, I do.” He shrugged. “This one might be… children’s hospitals? No, that was last month. Um…”

“Does it have anything to do with Stark Industries?” Bucky pressed his face to the glass as they passed by a rather large advertisement with the Stark logo across it. In fact, such signs were lining the street, all the way down to the hotel where the search lights were. There was a lot of traffic, a lot of people, flashing cameras… Bucky felt his stomach drop. 

“You said dinner party.”

“Well there is food.”

“This is like… red carpet status. Is Tony Stark going to be there?” Steve nodded. “Holy shit.” 

“Are you ok?” 

Bucky leaned away from the window. “Um, not really. What happens when they take a picture of us together, huh?” 

To his surprise, Steve smiled. “Don’t worry. They won’t.” 

He had a hard time believing that but they were rolling up to the hotel now. Somebody opened the door and Steve gave him a gentle nudge. Bucky waited to be blinded by camera flashes but the clicking stopped as soon as he set his food outside the door. He looked over his shoulder. Steve was holding a small device. He gave Bucky a wink. 

“Borrowed it from Tony. All their cameras will start working again in a few minutes.” 

The security must have been really on top of their shit. He could here a few people calling out to Steve as they headed quickly inside, but nobody got close to either of them, and he didn’t see any cameras. He was thrown off, though. It was all a lot more public than he’d been expecting. 

“You could have told me,” he whispered to Steve as they were walking in. “Somebody is still going to say something, report something.”

“Sorry… I guess I didn’t think it mattered. I don’t mind being seen with you.” 

He felt a little bad at that. Steve, for whatever reason, had a completely lack of shame about the situation. Not that Bucky wanted him to feel shame, but.. _‘Maybe you should… but not for the reasons you think.’_ If Rumlow got word that he was with Captain America, nothing good would come out of it. The man was not mentally or emotionally stable. He’d take most of the money Bucky got, and then probably find a way to blackmail Steve for more. Being seen escorting a young man to an event was one thing. Bucky could be some distant descendant of a relative or dying of cancer. He wasn’t quite ready to be officially outed as a male escort, and not one of the fancy ones either. Bucky didn’t come from a telephone service that rich celebrities and politicians used when they were in town. He was a street corner hooker, and he was started to feel very far from home. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by Steve’s hand on his arm. “I should have told you. I didn’t think it matter. If you want to leave, we can.” Again with the sincerity. Bucky wondered if the Captain had ever told a lie in his life. He relaxed and smiled. 

“You said the food will be good?” 

Steve nodded. “Tony always gets the best.”

“Can I meet him?”

“Anything you want.” 

Bucky nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” 

He felt Steve’s hand slide into his and give a firm squeeze before slipping away again. It comforted him, and maybe made him blush just a little. 

They walked into the huge ballroom side by side. Bucky was immediately overwhelmed. There was live music, a huge buffet, at least three open bars, and so many people dressed in the latest designers that he was certain his own simple outfit wasn’t good enough. He was about to express his worries to Steve when a voice behind them made them both turn. 

“I honestly thought you were joking.” It was a beautiful woman with red hair and a tight black dress that she wore with more confidence than Bucky had ever had in his entire life. There was something about her that was absolutely terrifying. 

“You did?” 

Bucky looked between Steve and the woman. He seemed relaxed and friendly toward her. They bantered back and forth easily enough for a while before Steve put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and introduced him. 

“Nat, Bucky. Bucky, this is Natasha?” 

“Bucky?” she asked as she shook his hand. 

“It’s a nickname.”

“I would hope so. If you see Barton, let me know. I told him if he slept through one of these again I was going to rewire the sprinkler system to go off in his room every hour.” 

“I’ll look out for him.”

She tossed a I-could-kill-you-ten-different-ways-with-my-stiletto smile at them and walked off. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. “You get used to her. Want a drink?” He led Bucky to the nearest bar. Every few minutes somebody would stop by to talk to Steve, shake his hand. Steve would introduce Bucky but their eyes would only glance over him for a moment before they were back on to the Captain. Bucky really saw what the other man had been talking about. Photo ops, working in things about their personal plans or parties they wanted Steve to be involved with, all of it was so fake. He started to feel back for the Captain, trying to think of ways to pull him out of conversations early. When he declared he was starving and dragged Steve over toward the buffet, the blond offered him a thankful smile. 

“Is it always like this?” he asked as they picked up plates. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” They got in line and were quickly joined by a bespectacled man who looked very nervous. “Bruce.”

“Hey Steve.”

It suddenly clicked in Bucky’s head. “You’re the Hulk!”

Dr. Banner looked sheepish. “I try not to be.” 

“Bruce, this is Bucky.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bucky.” 

He tried not to giggle at the fact that he was shaking hands with _The Hulk_. “Nice to meet you, too. You are… so cool.” 

Dr. Banner blushed and adjusted his glasses. “You’re too kind.” 

“Bruce have you seen Clint?” 

“No, he hates these things.”

“Don’t we all?” Steve muttered partially under his breath, just as an arm came up and slung around his neck. Another arm went around Dr. Banner and the face in the middle…. Bucky nearly wet himself that he was actually looking at Tony Stark. 

“Gentleman, nice of you to be here! We should really have more reunions that aren’t chaperoned by SHEILD.” 

“Tony—”

“Which, actually, we could, if you would consider my offer.” Stark snatched something off of Steve’s plate and popped it into his mouth. 

“I live in DC, Tony.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Avenger’s _tower_? It just seems so—”

“So what? Banner loves living with me!” 

“Ehhhh…” Dr. Banner was trying to slink away as quietly as possible. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Don’t ruin my plans for the ultimate sleepover of ultimate destiny.” 

“TONY!” A woman’s voice called over the noise, not sounding pleased. Stark began to step away. 

“We’ll talk more later. Don’t say no, yet, Rogers. Coming, Ms. Potts!” 

Bucky could only stare after him. 

Steve let out a loud sigh. “Well. That’s Tony. Sorry I didn’t get to introduce you. He’s…. Well… He’s kind of….”

“Always on,” Dr. Banner finished for him. 

“Yeah.” Steve and him exchanged familiar looks. 

Bucky was still star struck. “He’s awesome.” 

Steve started to laugh, then put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and continued down the buffet line. They found an empty table to eat at and had just started to tuck in when Coulson appeared and asked to borrow Steve for a few minutes. Bucky felt awkward sitting alone in a room full of people he didn’t know, but several of which he recognized from TV. Steve was gone for a lot longer than a few minutes. He was wondering if he should go and search for him when Natasha suddenly sat down next to him. 

Bucky stared at her, part of him wondering if he was about to be assassinated. 

“God, I hate this new holster,” she groaned, pulling the shirt of her dress up to reveal a beretta strapped to her thigh. “It’s fucking chafing.” 

“Try hairspray,” Bucky told her. She looked up, eyebrow quirked. “Also lube. I know it sounds weird, but, it helps.”

“Yeah, what would you know about it?”

“I just do.” 

She surveyed him silently for a moment. “Hair spray and lube, huh? I’m sure somebody around here had one or both. Thanks, kid.” 

He was pretty sure she was only a few years older than him, but he wasn’t about to argue with an armed woman. “No problem. Hope it works out for you.” 

As soon as she stood, the chair was once again occupied by Steve. “Sorry.” 

“Everything ok?” The Captain gave him an unconvincing smile. 

“Yeah.” 

Bucky looked over at the floor where a only a few couples were dancing, despite the large ballroom space. “We should dance.”

“Oh, I’m not very good.” 

“Come on, isn’t that what everybody did back in your day? Go to the hop?”

“The what?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe I’m getting my decade terminology mixed up. But there was dancing in the forties… Swing! You must have gone swing dancing!” 

Steve shook his head. “Not really.” 

“Well I know how.” Bucky grabbed his hand, standing. He started to pull Steve to the floor. 

“Bucky!” 

“What?”

Steve glanced around. “I don’t think we should.” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, so now you’re concerned…”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what?” He stepped close, putting his hands on Steve’s waist. “You’re paying good money for me to be here, Cap. Don’t you want to get the most bang for your buck?” He winked, grinning. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “I really hope you don’t use that line on every guy.”

“Only the ones I like.” He started to walk backwards, pulling Steve with him. The blond followed, still looking apprehensive. “Hey, come on. It’s ok. We’ll start slow.” He stopped in the middle of the floor and placed one of Steve’s hands on his shoulder and held the other. 

“Why are you leading?”

Bucky laughed. “Because I know what the fuck I’m doing.” 

Steve stepped closer. “Stop cussing. There are senators present.”

“Ooo, I’ll make sure to practice my curtsey. Now watch my feet.” They both looked down. Steve must have been lying, because he picked it up very quickly. But it was difficult doing anything past the simple steps to the music that was playing. “Stay right here. I’m going to see if I can request a song.” 

“Bucky…”

He winked as the man as he backed away, jogging over to the band. He was successful in speaking quickly to the pianist, and went back to Steve. “He said they know a few old jazz songs.” He grabbed Steve’s hands again, and the next song was an easy number that sounded to Bucky straight out of some black and white movie. 

They started to dance, Bucky leading Steve through the steps. The blond’s eyes looked far away for a moment. “Al Bowlly. I heard him live once. I think I must have been fifteen…” Bucky’s heart leapt, wondering if he had made a mistake, reminding Steve too much of the past that was surely still a sore spot. “I remember hearing about his death. Wow… I haven’t listened to him in years.” He smiled, and Bucky relaxed. Then Steve switched their hands and started to lead Bucky across the floor, his steps bolder. Apparently the music reminded him of how the dance went. He leaned in close, and very quietly over the music, Bucky could hear Steve singing along. 

It was like some cliche old movie. Bucky swore the rest of the giant room melted away. He could imagine them in a different time and place, dancing along like this. Steve in old army green dress. Surrounded by soldiers all ready to be shipped off to war. It was completely unrealistic, for one they’d never be able to dance like this back then. They were barely allowed now. For another, he remembered, stomach clenching, he was being paid very handsomely to provide Steve Rogers with his company. Any romanticism was an illusion. Steve was lonely. Bucky was available. It was simply business. 

It was easy to forget all of that, for just a few minutes. Especially with the way Steve looked at him when the song ended. “Do you want to get out of here?” the blond asked, face still very close to Bucky’s. 

Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Must be nice to know you’re going home with a sure thing, huh?” Steve pulled away, placed his hand on the small of Bucky’s back, and led him away. They left out a side door instead of the front entrance. It looked like people were still arriving, and the room was full enough that nobody seemed to notice them slip out. 

Back in the town car, Bucky curled himself up against Steve’s side and was glad the man put an arm around his shoulders. 

“You really hate those things, don’t you? Why do you go?”

“It’s for charity.” 

Bucky loosened his tie for him and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. “You can still say no.”

“I don’t think I can.” 

“Not used to doing that, are you?” 

“Not when I have a duty to fulfill.” 

Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s collarbone. “No duty in here.” 

“What are you doing?”

“What I’m here for.” He pressed the button, sliding the partition in place that separated them from the front seat. He moved, straddling Steve’s lap. “Something happened in there that upset you, you’re all stressed, and it’s my job to make that go away. You’d be amazed at the many health benefits of sex.” He ran his hands down the man’s chest slowly. Steve was still for a moment, then raised his hands, unbuttoning Bucky’s vest. 

“You did good on the outfit.”

“I was worried it wouldn’t be dressy enough.”

“It was perfect.” He unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt, leaning forward to kiss down his neck. “Can’t wait to see what else you bought.”

“…I was supposed to get more than one outfit.” He felt a puff of hot air that was Steve laughing against his throat. The man leaned back, shaking with laugher. 

“You were shopping all day and you only bought one outfit?” 

Bucky blushed. “Hey, it was hard work. I also got a haircut!” Steve ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair, probably properly dissolving it from the product that had kept it in place all evening. 

“Well, we’ll have to fix that tomorrow.”

“More shopping?”

“Mmmhm…” Steve moved his hands to Bucky’s hips, pulling him close so there chests were flush, their noses just barely touching. 

“Guess I can do that.”

“I’m sure it’s such a hardship.”

Bucky grinned. “Could be. It’s no picnic having a job where the boss rides you hard.” He rolled his hips down for emphasis. Steve’s grip tightened. There breath was mingling between them and it would have been so easy to kiss, but instead Bucky ducked his head and pressed his mouth to Steve’s throat. He managed to get his hand between them, cupping the growing bulge in the blond’s pants while he kissed and sucked across the hot skin of his throat. Steve’s breath was unsteady against his ear, and hitched when he bit down on the man’s collarbone. He pulled back, intent on opening Steve’s pants so he could get a hand inside, when there was a knock on the window. 

Both of them blushed as they scrambled to separate and Steve opened the door. The ride back to the hotel had been much too fast, but Bucky felt better about it when Steve grabbed his arm at the elevator, pulling him inside and pressing him against the mirrored wall. Steve gazed at him, hands pinning his waist to the wall. Bucky ran his hands down the man’s arms, arching his hips froward. 

“See something you like, Cap?” 

The blond smiled and started to unbutton Bucky’s shirt, pushing it open. He pressed his mouth against the exposed flesh of his shoulder and Bucky wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck, gasping when Steve bit down. “N-no marks,” he gasped out, and felt a warm chuckle vibrating through Steve’s chest. 

“Sorry, forgot.” He moved his arms to wrap about Bucky’s waist and lifted him up. It was a great reminder of just how much strength and power was in the body pressed against his, and the brunette couldn’t deny how much of a turn-on it was. 

Steve carried him out of the elevator while Bucky clung to him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Inside the lavish suite, Steve set him down on one of the taller tables, but didn’t move away. It was just a pit stop so he could tug off his own shirt, also pushing Bucky’s off and tossing them to the floor. Then he was hauled up again and carried into the bedroom. 

It was a pity that they sent somebody in to fix up the bed so nicely. Pillows scattered as Bucky was tossed into the center of it. He kicked off his shoes and undid his pants while the blond did the same, then lifted his legs to Steve could yank his pants off for him. 

Steve was over him, his hard bulk close and oppressive, but not in a bad way. He didn’t rest any weight on Bucky as he kissed down his chest and stomach. The brunette felt his underwear being tugged down and bit back a moan that turned into a surprised gasp when Steve’s mouth was suddenly on his cock. He hadn’t been expecting that at all. He was often with guys who wanted him specifically for this, and just this. There was an art to having your cock sucked for money. Normally it wasn’t very good, but you had to act like it was and actually get off, but not too quickly. It was about figuring out the right timing so they got what they needed out of it. But Steve was already hot as hell, and not lacking in skill as he sucked slowly at his bock, hand massaging his balls. The mere idea that Captain America’s tongue was currently lapping at him was definitely adding to the frightening realizing that Bucky was going to come faster than he had since he was fifteen. 

“Fuck, Steve, you should stop or I’m go—” The blond ignored the warning and instead swallowed around Bucky, causing him to cuss loudly, bucking his hips as he whited out. 

When he came to, Steve was grinning up at him, and Bucky was practically mortified. “Let me guess, that never happens?” 

“But it doesn’t!” Bucky insisted, also laughing. 

Steve kissed his hip. “Should I be flattered, then?” 

“Yeah, like your ego needs it.” 

Steve kissed his way back up to Bucky’s neck. The brunette reached between them, slipping his hand inside the man’s underwear and wrapping his fingers around him. Steve kept peppering kisses around his chest and neck while he stroked. 

“Do you want me to…?”

“No,” Steve answered against his throat. “This is nice.” 

Bucky closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Steve in his hand, the man’s lips on him. Quietly and secretly, he committed it to memory, saving Steve’s soft groan as he came like a mental recording. 

Too comfortable to move, they used Steve’s underwear to clean up and curled up under the blankets.


End file.
